thatguyfromfinlandfandomcom-20200213-history
OpenLife, CrowdFunding 2.0
The status of this article is first-draft; it might contain some original ideas that have not gone through refinement process of getting feedback from the intended audience (you). Give me feedback to help me improve the reading experience for the next reader (21.3.2015). Backgrounds What if your Life is a game? Just like the Sims? As addicting as the Sims, but even better, because it is your life AND playing the game improves your life! Wouldn't it be nice, that instead of trying to score high on Sims, at the expense of not getting the dishes done, you would score high in your real life by getting the dishes done? How can we make this reality? I have already created few start-up ideas about how we can change the way money moves, how OpenSource would be more fair, how we could change the business model of software companies to compensate better the passionate employees and I have also started a Pay-What-You-Want Revolution movement. OpenLife is my ultimate goal. Complete transparency can be huge factor towards living a happy life. People can't help you, if they don't know what you need. People can't trust you, if they don't know what you have done. People won't trust you, if you have done something wrong, which they can't forgive. How about being completely open about your life and let people decide themselves, if they want to help you? Trying to build this artifical facade upon your personality is very time consuming and the network of lies will cause you huge amount of stress. Many of you are in a position, where you have to lie. This is the unfortunate network effect of corporate driven life-styles and world views optimized for the consumeristic mind set. People make money with your artificial wants they created with mass media manipulation. Instead try to focus on what you really want (money can buy and friends can provide)! You know, that eating unhealthy will increase your risk for heart disease. Let me tell you something; living in an environment, where you have to lie for others and yourself, will lead to depression that also can lead to a lethal condition called suicide. Lies are unhealthy, becuase they affect human behavior and cause violence. Depression consumes huge amounts of energy out of your life, which should be about building a network of people you love around you, so that they can catch you up when you are weak. Corporations need to lie in order to make money, you need to be honest in order to make friends. CrowdFunding 2.0 Today CrowdFunding is already well established; certain countries strugle with the legal aspects of it, but they will be resolved. There is one huge flaw with the CrowdFunding framework we have today; it doesn't cause network effects. Facebook has changed the way Blogosphere works. Earlier the blogger had to do all the manual work in order to get strangers interested about their blogs. Now good blog posts spread all over the Internet through social media and the bloggers can focus on generating interesting content and building networks with the most important partners. There is also another flaw in the working model of CrowdFunding; it's designed for shor-term projects, not for life-style support of innovative people who have the competencies to generate value for other peoples lives. CrowdFunding 2.0 is based on the idea of maximizing the network effects. Each CrowdFunding project should donate part of their money for the people who have contributed for their goals and inspired them with their innovative creation life-styles. I wrote about this VAT like donation mechanism in my earlier OpenMoney article. In CrowdFunding 2.0 everyone can create a CrowdFunding account and the CrowdFunding platforms allow the people to define for their CrowdFunding Project profiles the people who contributed and how much the CrowdFundee will donate for each. The MVP of CrowdFunding 2.0 does not need any additional software development, anyone can arrange their CrowdFunding projects this way (and it will be hugely beneficial), but it requires a lot of manual labor. This transparency of co-operation will create a network effect. In mature CrowdFunding system the money flows through complex co-operation networks, which encourages people to participate, mentor and market other peoples projects. If you are good at that, you will have much easier chances for building a long-term life-style career around things you have a passion for, supported with CrowdFunding and classic sources of revenue. I want to learn from you, if my rationale is illogical, let me know so I can refine it. You can leave a comment (no-registration needed) or check my You-Can-Help-Me page for further information! Reputation-Appreciation Network vs Price Competition Network I have written about this topic earlier. If people would be transparent about their incentives, goals and history, we could easily build a reputation-appreciation networks to manage how products find consumers. Today all we know about product is price and the ideas built upon it with marketing efforts. Advertisements used to be called informatics, but because there was not sufficient methods to track the lies of producers and marketers, advertisements became a bunch of lies that try to manipulate you to make a certain pruchase decision. Price Competition Network worked well during the early days of the industrial era, because logistics were quite local and people knew the producers. However, today we live in a global economy where it is impossible to track where our products really come from. This has given corporations the incentive to lie for maximizing the profits. Reputation-Appreciation Networks are very important for building long-term relationships, because they require trust, co-operation and passion for your craft, instead of manipulation, competition and minimizing the costs of operation. Reputation-Appreciation Networks are very good solutions for creative businesses like software business, but they can only be employed by the most successful companies, who appreciate long-term customer relationships. Internationally these ideas are valued by corporations like Google and Facebook, in Finland we have Futurice and Reaktor, whose way of making business at least reflect these attitudes. When people can decide the value of co-operation it will create a network effect, which will optimize for those who get most out of the co-operation, instead of those who are best at marketing themselves, prolonging the customer relationship with lies, while they give out the least possible work effort for delivering "what was promised". This is why Pay-What-You-Want Revolution is so important. The more of trade happens through this mechanism of Reputation-Appreciation Network, the more effective the economy will operate, because it maximizes situations where people have roles they fit the best or they learn new things with motivation. A motivated learner is almost infinitely more effective than a person who is forced to learn new things, because many times you can't just put new information into people if they are not willing to receive it. When people are paying more for something or think they are not getting paid enough, there is a flaw in the system, because of artificial price manipulation. This is the main problem within the Crony Capitalism and Democracy. I want to learn from you, if my rationale is illogical, let me know so I can refine it. You can leave a comment (no-registration needed) or check my You-Can-Help-Me page for further information! OpenLife, Gamify the Society I used to play video games, when I was a kid. I am not a huge gamer, but I am very intersted about the games. Why? Because they have created an industry based on addictive decision making. The player tries to achieve goals, which provide rewards and ultimately can end the game within the vicotry conditions. In case of defeat we might be addicted to try again with better decisions. I think we should live in a society, where instead of government, your community creates your life goals. When corporations are global and they can use mass media and other money ends in order to affect the public opinion and government officials (Crony Capitalism), we end up in a situation where we live within a system where our life goal is to consume, instead of building up our communities. In many ways country and city-state based communities have become obsolete. Governments have gamifyed our lives with monetary incentives to do certain things. However, this has a scalability problem when information about personal needs need to reach government and the monetary rewards have to pour through the bureaucracy. This problems gets even worse when people have to work for money, because eating and sleeping in a shelter without money is illegal. Because people need money, the employers can abuse the workers if they want to. When Cronies use mass media for brand marketing and public relations, we end up in situation, where people are willing to work for companies that abuse them, because they need money. Many Jews never resisted the Nazis, because their mind games were so effective; working for someone who screws you over might seem like as silly thing to do for someone who lives in 2115. Maybe the Jews had a lack of opportunities to resist. Maybe most of us have lack of opportunities to decline abusive work. If we combine Pay-What-You-Want Revolution with CrowdFunding 2.0 and gamify it in such way that our community sets us goals and you can choose which rewards you strive for, we can build a system that is much more efficient and fair, which I call OpenLife-project. I am an atheist and a huge fan of Sociocultural Evolution. I feel like our current society is failing to provide some of the safety nets, that religions did provide. Religions evolved with many mechanisms to provide guidance towards co-operation for the community. This is because human beings have a natural tendency to seek for fairness. Unfairness is a symptom of one being unable to leave the community. Back in the old days religions were quite globa and escaping one was nearly impossible. This is why they became abusive. Our current monetary system is global and you can't escape it, because you live within governments that support it. If the communities start to provide for themselves more than trusting the global and national superpowers and their "good intentions". Earlier this has been impossible, because mapping out the needs of communities were a costly task. If we combine Pay-What-You-Want Revolution with CrowdFunding 2.0 and gamify it so that our community sets us goals and rewards us with money and/or favors, we can better choose where we live and for which community of people we work for. Communities are not only local today, they are also ideological and global in many ways. I want to learn from you, if my rationale is illogical, let me know so I can refine it. You can leave a comment (no-registration needed) or check my You-Can-Help-Me page for further information! OpenLife Example EDITORS NOTE: I will write this soon, have to go to eat with some friends from London! We are going to Pelmenit at Sörnäinen, an exellent Ukrainian home kitchen run by a very friendly guy (and her wife and other such people I guess) from Kiev. See you later!